In connection with the control device described above, a technique described in Patent Document 1 has been known, for example. According to the technique of Patent Document 1, when shifting a transmission device from a state in which a shift speed is established to a neutral state in which no shift speed is established, and stopping an internal combustion engine, all the engagement devices of the transmission device are controlled to be in a disengaged state. Further, according to the technique of Patent Document 1, when a restart of the internal combustion engine is requested after the shift to the neutral state, a shift speed is established by engaging the engagement devices.